vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Braeburn
Description Braeburn is a male yellow earth pony with golden mane and a cowboy hat, that appears as a side character in MLP:FiM. His first appearance was in the episode of the season 1 "Over a Barrel", where Braeburn receives with emotion to the mane 6 to Appleloosa with his typical and famous greeting "Hey there. Welcome to AAAAAAA-pple-LOO-sa!".He's the Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Applebloom's cousin from Appleloosa, and one more of the members of the Apple family. Braeburn is a friendly, enthusiastic, hardworking and somewhat competitive pony, who's always willing to work hard to achieve a goal on behalf of the Apple. He also plays Buckball at a competitive level, representing his beloved Appleloosa. Braeburn's not only an apple cultivar, but also a talented gunpony from the old west, and he'll test his potential in the world of mercenaries. When you see it's noon, that means one thing: '''IT'S HIGHNOON!' Abilities '''Main Rage' costs 100% rage. :Time slows down and you receive a Big Kill with increased accuracy, faster firing and reloading speed, that deals 30-90 damage on body shots depending on distance and 270 damage on headshots. The rage lasts 8 seconds in real life, after which the time will resume its speed and the Big Kill will disappear from your inventory. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". :This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapons Attributes Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Braeburn Battling against Braeburn Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music "Raise this Barn" Cover by Braeburn Party With the Apple Family (Fighting theme of Big McIntosh) Quotes "Hey there! Welcome to AAAppleloosa!" - Intro "Your train's a full seven minutes late! That's seven minutes less for you to delight in the pleasures and wonders of AAAppleloosa!" - Intro "AAAppleloosa!" - Super Jump "Terrible is right!" - Rage "Mind your manners!" - Rage "As you can see, we have all of the finest comforts." - Killing Spree "We put a lot of hard work into this land." - Killing Spree "Shame on you!" - Backstabbed "Should be any day now." - Last Man Standing "Did you say buffalo?" Sigh "T'ain't fair." - Defeat Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Engineer Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses